


论英雄如何坠落（爱河）.How The Mighty Fall (In Love)

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Widowmaker is starting to get domestic and god forbid anyone says it out loud, except more like Enemies AND Lovers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 猎空后背撞上柱子，挣扎着吸了口气。“看样子有只小虫自投罗网了。”黑百合满意地轻哼一声，收紧了掐在猎空喉咙上的手。“不是吧？”猎空贴向那只切断了她氧气来源的手，喘息着发出轻笑。“又拿蜘蛛说事？”





	论英雄如何坠落（爱河）.How The Mighty Fall (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/gifts).
  * A translation of [How The Mighty Fall (In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775528) by [Blackrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising). 



碎块夹着火焰如暴雨般倾泻在国王大道上，猎空啐了一口，摇着脑袋抖掉头发里的水泥渣子。

她身边的温斯顿被一块着火的碎木头燎了毛，嗷嗷直叫，不过看样子并无大碍，只是肩膀上秃了一片。

“你没事吧？”

他点点头，张嘴想说什么，却被一发呼啸而过的子弹打断。子弹没有直接打中他，但他胳膊上细细的血痕足以证明刚才的千钧一发。

猎空迅速扭头观察情况。周围战事依然激烈，不过暂时没人注意到他们。看不到袭击者，附近也没人用枪指着他们——原因不言自明。

温斯顿和她认识已久，一下就读懂了她的眼神，他点点头。“去吧。别让她再跟着我们了，这里我来应付。”

“谢了，亲爱的。”她眨眨眼，嗖地朝街道另一头跑去，身后只留下一道蓝色尾迹。

猎空很熟悉黑百合的战术，她总喜欢待在高处，躲在人们视线外，远远地发动袭击。经过无数次猫鼠游戏似的交锋，她们已经对彼此习惯了如指掌，就连猎空都没法确定这一次谁是猎人、谁是猎物。

她专心观察着周围的建筑，结果却不甚理想——黑百合擅长隐匿踪迹，尤其是她不想被人发现的时候。

猎空咧嘴一笑。

寻寻觅觅，但愿自己不会后脑勺上挨一枪，这些都是挑战的一部分。是游戏的一部分。

纵身一跳加两次瞬移，再用几发子弹压制注意到她动向的敌方人员，猎空攀着近旁的墙爬到较高处。

在屋顶上，整个战场一览无余，却依然不见黑百合的踪影。

“让我瞧瞧，”她小声嘀咕着，手搭凉棚四下张望。“你藏哪儿了？”

仿佛回答似的，一个红点扫过她脚边的水泥地，正正落在她两眼之间。没有枪声，但子弹撕裂了猎空片刻前所站的位置，在后方墙上留下一个枪孔。

附近最高的那栋楼阴影里有红光闪过，这一枪是从哪儿来的并不难猜。

“抓住你了。”

她几乎足不点地地在屋顶与屋顶间飞跃，尽量不低头去看脚下。不管她曾多少次使用时间控制能力，每次发动时总会有点眩晕，她还记得她刚加入守望先锋时第一次瞬移的感觉——她绝不想再体验一次，尤其是“吐得不省人事”的部分。

后来猎空不得不尽快克服这个弱点，因为她意识到黑百合一点都不介意借此取得优势。她身上至今还有当年留下的伤疤。

噗的一声轻响，她落在目的地，一眨眼就摆脱蹲姿站了起来。四周静谧无声，下方战场的喧嚣几不可闻，猎空侧耳倾听，希望能捕捉到呼吸、脚步或者枪械磕碰的声音。

“拜托，亲爱的。”她边说边放慢步伐，小心朝屋顶边缘晃动的阴影挪去。“我还以为你想玩玩呢！”

她脖颈后突然寒毛倒立，胳膊上也起了鸡皮疙瘩，一阵微风从她身旁掠过，接着就有股热气吹在她耳廓上。

“我不跟虫子玩游戏。”黑百合轻启缺乏血色的嘴唇，吐出冰冷而险恶的字句，微微带着法国口音，“我只把它们踩在脚下。”

然后，猎空被扔下了屋顶。

她笑了起来，任由自己下坠了一段才发动能力。回溯时间从来都算不上她喜爱的活动，那会让她血液倒流、肌肉劳损，但也让她能在黑百合逃走前迅速回到实地。

“那你可得踩狠点儿。”

黑百合沉着脸，转身用肘撞向猎空下巴一侧。有些疼，却不足以阻止猎空朝对手腹部回敬一脚。

她们相互挥出的拳脚迅速而准确，有着千百次共舞的搭档才有默契。战斗——下手毫不留情、令两人都伤痕累累的战斗——也是一种交流，难以抗拒，难以消除。

每一个细节、每一点感受、每一缕思绪都在黑百合神色间展露，这是她在其他场合决不会容许出现的情形。

她们慢慢兜起了圈子，猎空灿烂的笑容和杀手死板的嘴角形成鲜明对比。

黑百合冲向她挥出凶狠的一击，划破空气嗖嗖作响。这一击落了空，猎空一个下蹲轻松闪到她身后，杀手的飞踢只是擦过她的小腿。

问题是，黑百合 _从不_ 盲目出击。

她的战斗风格向来注重策略，讲究耐心等待，到恰当时机准确出击，一招制敌。所以，当猎空发现自己被细绳（抓钩一头抓着柱子，另一头就握在黑百合手里）绊了一跤狼狈倒地时，或许也不该惊讶。

猎空嗷地叫了声痛，一边从地上爬起身，一边摇着头试图摆脱局面突变带来的混乱。

她抬起头，正对上指向她两眼之间的枪口。

“这下够狠了， _chérie_ （亲爱的）？”

猎空挑挑眉毛。“怎么，你累了？如果你需要，我可以尽快结束——没准还能给我留点时间买东西。你知道，我急需补充牛奶库存，更别说——”

她跳到一旁，堪堪躲过那发本该在她脑门上开个洞的子弹。枪声震耳欲聋，但她没有停下来等听力恢复，而是伸手去拽杀手手里的狙击枪。

那件武器咔嗒一声掉在地上，但不是被猎空成功缴械。黑百合随手丢开武器——显然是故意的——趁着猎空靠近，用冰凉的手指一把掐住了她的喉咙。

猎空几乎窒息。

杀手没有理会猎物对前臂的抓挠，把她往后一推，那张整场战斗中都冷若冰霜的脸上，第一次露出了笑容。

猎空后背撞上柱子，挣扎着吸了口气。

“看样子有只小虫自投罗网了。”黑百合满意地轻哼一声，收紧了掐在猎空喉咙上的手。

“不是吧？”猎空贴向那只切断了她氧气来源的手，喘息着发出轻笑。“又拿蜘蛛说事？”

听出她的嘲笑，杀手眯起眼睛，手不再掐着猎空，而是顺着她咽喉一侧滑到脖颈后。

猎空只获得了一瞬间的喘息，刚吸了口清新空气，脑袋就被拽向前方，然后冰冷的嘴唇狠狠吻住了她。

她猛地抽了口气，因为对方找到了她的下唇一口咬住，不算用力，至少没有出血。不过她知道，只要黑百合愿意，完全可以做到。

勾在她脖颈后的手指向上探进了她发丝间。

这是种甜蜜的反差——相较于她牙齿的坚硬，她身躯的紧致，乃至她观察猎空反应时表情的冷峻，黑百合的嘴唇却是柔软的。

杀手冰冷的嘴贴着她温暖的唇，同时抬起另一只手捏住她的下巴。猎空别无选择地张开嘴，任由那条灵巧的舌头扫过唇瓣向内探索，带着濡湿的触感舔舐她的牙齿，她的上腭，还有她的舌尖。

这感觉让她颤抖起来。

黑百合的气息如此熟悉，混着顶级咖啡、黑巧克力和薄荷的味道。温暖而清新，有些苦涩，却又莫名甜美。

猎空没来得及回应，脑袋就被向后拽开，脖颈后仰的幅度和揪紧头发的力道几乎越过快感到疼痛的边界。

在这刺痛感中，猎空却忍不住绽开微笑。“怎么，这就亲热完了？”

短暂的沉默后，黑百合一脸气恼，难以置信地摇头松开了她。

这是个信号，说明黑百合不想再玩下去了，她们的游戏告一段落。猎空抓紧机会，双手搂住了杀手的腰。

开始亲吻总要费点功夫，因为猎空必须踮起脚尖才能够到黑百合的嘴唇，不过值了。

她战栗着再次将两人的唇贴在一起，杀手喉咙里发出的柔声惊叹让她喜不自胜。不管她们曾多少次装模作样地进行一场一年前就已结束的争斗最后走到这一步，但每次猎空做出回应时，黑百合总会吃惊。

从第一次唇齿相依到对方手指攥住她领口，中间总会有那么一瞬，能感觉到那女人身形一僵。猎空不明白个中缘由，也不敢开口追问，但那总让她渴望抚慰她莫名的紧张，更甚于抚慰她冰冷的肌肤，她太过平缓的心跳，或者她眼中的空虚。

终于，黑百合抵着她的唇轻声喟叹，放松下来投入到亲吻中。她从不是那种温柔驯服的人，但她唇齿间的动作却足够温情，让猎空更把她抱得更紧。

亲吻的时间远比她们预想的要长，那蓝色肌肤在她嘴唇和双手的持续关怀下温暖起来，她几乎以为自己能感觉到另一个女人的心跳，这些都是猎空喜欢的。

而她 _不喜欢_ 的，是被人打扰。

嘟嘟声在耳边响个不停，她皱起眉头，勉强离开黑百合的嘴唇，接通了呼叫。

“什么事？”

“猎空，”温斯顿低沉的嗓音不像他本人或者其他人有危险时那么肃穆，猎空这才意识到楼下的交火声已经停了。“你没事吧？我们拿到包裹了，他们正在撤退。”

黑百合发问似的挑起一边眉毛，猎空几不可闻地轻叹一声，不好意思地笑了笑。

“别担心，温斯顿，我没事。我这就回地面跟你会合。”

她轻触耳机挂断了通话，转向面前的女人，不情愿地松开拥抱。

“时间到，亲爱的，”她解释道，“我得回去干活了。”

黑百合的表情没有变化，看不出对她雇主又有新任务的不满，也看不出对她们必须分离的遗憾，但猎空还是飞快地靠上去，在黑百合脸上亲了一口。

这为她赢来了狠狠一瞪，但杀手眉梢的微微抽搐，让她认定这是值得的。

“下次见面，我一定会宰了你。”黑百合低吼，语调中的冰冷足以让最强势的男人都为之退缩。

猎空只是咯咯轻笑，拖着蓝光纵身跳下楼去。

*

这是个温暖宜人的夜晚，猎空却没有入睡。

她打了个哈欠，翻身仰卧，这动作撩起了背心下摆，她懒洋洋地挠着露出的肚皮，强迫自己多保持几分钟清醒。

她向来少有精力不济的情况，但今天这一仗消耗的体力超出了她的预想——超出了他们所有人的预想。

她知道温斯顿刚坐到电脑前就睡死过去了。

但今天是周五，周五意味着保持清醒。

猎空朝着黑暗里哼了两声，踢开毯子，双手交叉枕在脑后。“再等一小会儿……”

这几分钟一延再延，变成了一个小时，然后她窗户上的插销终于动了。猎空耷拉着眼皮，她也不记得她是不是睡着了。

窗口吹进的凉风让她打了个哆嗦，却没能让她完全清醒。

一条人影从这个临时入口爬了进来，小心关好窗户，才轻捷无声地迈开脚步。微微的冷光照亮了屋子，猎空有些摸不着头脑，听到冰箱门关上的声音才反应过来。

“你迟到了，亲爱的。”她小声嘀咕着挪到一旁，好在床上腾出空位。短暂迟疑后，一具微凉的身躯钻到了毯子下面，和她挨在一起。

黑百合含糊应了一声。“有些事得处理。”

这在她们的……关系中是个新变化。当这一切——亲吻，做爱，过夜——开始时，她们俩谁都不觉得有必要解释自己的去向。

而如今，周五意味着等待，解释则意味着“别担心”。

有个念头挠得猎空心底发痒——她突然坐起身，用胳膊肘捅捅旁边那女人，把惺忪睡眼转向冰箱。

“你……你给我带了 _牛奶_ ？”

她的床伴默不作声，答案显然是肯定的。猎空原本无意取笑，却还是忍俊不禁。

“你给我带 _牛奶_ 是因为我说我这儿没有了，就在我们——”

“不是给你带的， _chérie_ （亲爱的）。不加牛奶，我可喝不下你所谓的咖啡。”

这倒不是撒谎——每周六早晨，黑百合都会抱怨这事。不过，猎空不打算这么轻易放过她。

“当然不是啦。”她拉长了调子，倒回床垫上，用脑袋顶了顶杀手的肩膀。“就好像你没打中我和温斯顿也不是故意的。两次哦。”

黑百合嗤之以鼻，她的法国口音变得浓重起来，当她觉得恼火——或者窘迫——的时候经常如此。“当然不是。”

猎空扭动身子靠近了些，把鼻子埋进那女人颈窝里，直到确信对方能感觉到她的微笑抵着肌肤。

她得承认，她们的关系非常微妙。白天装成敌人的模样，晚上回家讨论战况，似乎并不担心某一天不可避免地惹出大乱子。

她猜她们能这样相安无事已经够奇怪了，哪怕黑百合每次接吻时都会僵住，猎空则顾虑重重地不敢让她走前门。

“就是嘛。”

“睡吧，莉娜。”黑百合长叹一声，把她搂紧了些，直到两人从头到脚纠缠在一起。这也是个新变化——不经意的触碰， _相互依偎_ ，还有两人间渐渐形成的某种舒适氛围。比如这样直呼其名，就感觉很亲切。

“可你心里清楚，你表现得非常顾家——”

猎空戛然而止，一只纤细的手伸过来捂住了她的嘴，她不必抬眼也知道那双金黄的眼睛正眯起来盯着她头顶。

“ _Tais-toi avant que je te la ferme_ _，_ _chérie_.（乖乖闭嘴，别等我动手帮你，亲爱的。）”杀手沉声威胁道。

猎空不太懂法语，但在一起这么久，难免不时记住几个单词。如果她没理解错——要误解“闭嘴”是什么意思还真有点难度——那么她或许该乖乖听话。

只不过，猎空从来不会乖乖听从命令，也从来学不会什么时候该保持安静。

她静静躺了一阵子，手里百无聊赖地把玩着一绺头发，只觉身旁那人渐渐放松下来，看来杀手终于也感到了这一整天的疲惫。

“知道吗，”她轻声说着，感觉自己的眼皮开始往下耷拉，她打了个大大的哈欠，更亲密地依偎进黑百合怀里。“我有件事忘了跟你说。”

黑百合没有应声，不过她微微侧过脑袋，手指抚摸着猎空的脊柱，都告诉猎空她正听着。猎空深吸了一口气。

“我们的卫生纸也快用完了。”

短暂的沉默，接着她低低惊叫一声，因为有人把枕头砸在了她脸上。


End file.
